


hey santa.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i refuse to admit there was a beach divorce (aka all my charles/erik fics) [84]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Erik Lehnsherr, Bisexual Male Character, Children, Christmas, Christmas Eve, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, Gay Character, Gay Charles Xavier, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Music, Letters to Santa, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: By the time that Charles joined their relationship, Erik and Magda already had children, and the kids absolutely adored Charles.  Peter loved to read with Charles because Charles would do funny voices for all the different characters.  Wanda enjoyed Charles’s lessons on drawing and painting, and she quickly was saying that she wanted to be an artist like Charles was.  And Nina liked that Charles would sit at the small table in her room for tea parties with her stuffed animals and dolls.  Charles was a natural at being a father and it meant the world to Erik and Magda to see him that way.or:  It's the first Christmas Eve with Charles as part of their family, and Erik and Magda watch him interact with their children.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Series: i refuse to admit there was a beach divorce (aka all my charles/erik fics) [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202509
Kudos: 6
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	hey santa.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 15. I don't know what this is.
> 
> And as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy.
> 
> December 15 Prompt - “Santa is real. Who do you think brings the presents?” (imaginesandsmut on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Hey Santa by Carnie and Wendy Wilson

The family life that Erik had established for himself was unconventional to be sure. He’d come out as bisexual to them ages ago, but he’d never really acted on it. But now he had a husband and a wife, even though he legally couldn’t marry Charles because he was already married to Magda. When he had met Charles, a polyamorous relationship had been the last thing on his mind. But as his friendship with Charles grew stronger, so did the love that he slowly began to have. Madga adored Charles as well, and her affection for him slowly grew into love as well. Many discussions were had between the two of them before they approached Charles with their offer to move in and join their relationship, and it took a few weeks, but Charles eventually accepted. 

And thus, their relationship had begun. It was hard work at first because Charles was insistent that although he was growing to love Magda, he wasn’t attracted to her since he was gay. The nights when they would have sex were incredible, but Charles just wasn’t into having to touch Magda. In the end, it was Magda that said that Charles simply didn’t have to do anything more than kiss her and she would be happy. And that suddenly made the entire experience better for everyone, and within a few months, their relationship had turned into something that the three of them decided would last forever.

By the time that Charles joined their relationship, Erik and Magda already had children, and the kids absolutely adored Charles. Peter loved to read with Charles because Charles would do funny voices for all the different characters. Wanda enjoyed Charles’s lessons on drawing and painting, and she quickly was saying that she wanted to be an artist like Charles was. And Nina liked that Charles would sit at the small table in her room for tea parties with her stuffed animals and dolls. Charles was a natural at being a father and it meant the world to Erik and Magda to see him that way.

As December approached, it was explained to Charles that Erik and Magda were raising the children with both Hanukkah and Christmas traditions, as Erik was Jewish and Magda was Christian. Charles was fascinated with how they mixed the two together, and he enthusiastically participated in all the Hanukkah traditions for the first time. The children were excited to have him there, but Charles could tell that they preferred Christmas to Hanukkah. He commented on that to Magda one day, and she told him that they were aware, but that they felt that the Hanukkah traditions might start to mean more as they grew older. 

On Christmas Eve, the children were restless. Peter wanted to watch _White Christmas_ but Wanda wanted to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ for the movie before bed so they were arguing all day, and Nina just wanted to open all of her presents right now instead of waiting for Christmas Day. Erik and Magda kept trying to calm them all down, but they were driving them insane. Charles had been gone all day, spending it with his sister and her boyfriend since he was spending Christmas Day with his new family, and when he got home and found out the situation, he knew exactly what to do.

“Kids, come here,” Charles called out after retrieving paper and a variety of colored pencils. “We’re going to work on our letters to Santa.”

“Letters to Santa?” Peter asked as he walked into the breakfast nook. “We already wrote letters to Santa.”

“Those were letters asking Santa for presents,” Charles said. “We need to write thank you letters for the presents he’s going to bring.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Charles,” Magda said from where she was beginning to make cookies.

“Raven and I do this every year,” Charles explained. “My mother was insistent upon it.”

“I don’t want to write a letter to someone that isn’t real,” Wanda said as she sat down next to Peter, and Nina gasped as she walked into the room.

“Santa isn’t real?”

Charles shook his head. He had no idea that Wanda had realized that Santa didn’t exist, and he was not happy about the fact that Wanda had just ruined the myth for her five-year-old sister. “Nina, come here.”

Erik leaned up against the doorway as Nina sat down next to Charles, and he could tell that she was very upset. “Nina, honey, what’s wrong?”

“Santa isn’t real,” Nina pouted, and Charles sighed.

“Nina,” he said, “Santa is real. Who do you think brings the presents?” 

“Mama, Daddy, and you bring the presents,” Wanda stated.

“We have presents for you, definitely,” he replied. “But I certainly don’t bring you presents that say they are from Santa.”

“We don’t either,” Erik said, walking into the room and sitting down next to Peter. “So Wanda, I’m sorry, but you’re wrong.”

Nina looked over at her father. “Wanda is wrong?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Erik said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Charles is right. Santa is real.”

“Then I wanna stay up and see him,” Peter said seriously. “I’ve never gotten to meet him.”

“You can’t stay up to see him,” Magda said from the kitchen. “If he knows you’re awake, he won’t come.”

“How would Santa know if we’re awake?” Wanda asked. “That’s not possible.”

“Ah, but Santa is not a normal person,” Charles said. “Santa is telepathic.”

“What is telepathic?” Nina asked.

“It means he can read your mind,” Charles said, and Nina giggled. “So before he lands on the roof, he can check on everyone in the house, and if you’re up waiting for him, then he knows to skip right over the house.”

Wanda’s eyes were wide. “So Santa could hear what we’re talking about right now?”

“Yes,” Erik said, “and he’d be very disappointed to find out that you don’t think he’s real.”

“Okay, okay,” Wanda said, reaching for a red pencil. “Santa is real.”

“Yay!” Nina exclaimed. “Now I wanna draw Santa a picture to say thank you.”

Charles winked at Erik and asked Nina what color she wanted first. Erik grabbed a piece of paper and then they all were writing or drawing for Santa. Magda looked over at them from time to time, seeing the laughter and the smiles, knowing that Charles had just given the family a new tradition to follow. 

When Erik was done with his letter, he folded it up and then went into the office to grab envelopes for everyone. He put his letter in one and set it on the table as something occurred to Peter.

“When is Mama going to write her letter?” he asked. “She has to thank Santa too.”

“After dinner, darling!” Magda called out from the kitchen. “I’m baking and thinking about what I want to say.”

Peter nodded and turned his attention back to his letter. Charles finished his and then reached for his phone, pulling up a movie database website and searching through it. _White Christmas_ had a runtime of two hours, and _it’s a Wonderful Life_ ’s was two hours and ten minutes. Charles glanced at the clock, saw that it was four-thirty, and stood. He went to the stove and smiled at Magda.

“How late do you usually let the kids stay up on Christmas Eve?” he asked quietly. 

“Ten at the latest, though Nina usually falls asleep long before that,” Magda responded. “Why?”

“Because I added up the runtime of _White Christmas_ and _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , and if we put one of them on after dinner at six-thirty and watch them back-to-back, then it’ll end about ten-forty-five.”

Magda grinned as Erik walked into the room. “Let’s ask Erik about it.”

“About what?” he asked as he approached them.

Charles explained about the movies, and Erik smiled. “You know what you are, Charles? You’re a good father.”

“I’m not a father,” Charles said quickly, and Magda reached out and put a hand on his arm. 

“You’re just as much their father as Erik is,” she said softly. “You are helping to raise them as you would raise your own children. We consider them to be your children too.”

Charles sucked in a deep breath. “You don’t mean that.”

“Yes, we do,” Erik said, pulling Charles close and kissing him softly. “We love you, Charles.”

Charles swallowed hard. “Then I promise to care for them as my own.”

“We know, darling,” Magda said, caressing the side of his face. “Erik, what do you think of Charles’s idea for the films?”

“I think it’s fine because the kids will probably fall asleep anyway. We’ll have to carry them to bed,” Erik said.

“I can help with that,” Charles replied. 

“Then let’s go tell them about the double feature we’re going to have,” Erik said, taking Charles by the hand. “I can’t wait to taste the cookies, Magda.”

“You’ll get the first one, don’t worry,” Magda laughed. “But not too many because the kids have to leave them out for Santa along with their letters.”

Erik nodded and he led Charles back to the breakfast nook. “Peter? Wanda? I know we watch a movie on Christmas Eve, but Charles had an idea.”

“I wanna watch _White Christmas_!” Peter exclaimed.

“No, we’re going to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ ,” Wanda countered back.

“How about we watch both?” Charles said, and Peter and Wanda looked at him in disbelief.

“We don’t get to stay up that late!” Wanda said.

“You do tonight,” Erik said. “Santa won’t be here until after midnight, so you can stay up to watch the movies and still be sleeping by the time he gets here.”

“Yay! I love movies!” Nina called out, and Charles sat back down next to her. 

“How is your drawing coming, Nina?” he asked, and Nina started talking rapidly about the Christmas tree she was drawing.

Erik watched as Charles listened to Nina intently. He’d never planned on having a polyamorous relationship like he had now, but he knew that it had been meant to be. Charles completed their family and Erik was looking forward to experiencing life with his husband, wife, and children for the rest of his days.


End file.
